Aria's Story, Pretty Little Liar's Pants On Fire
by Ariel McLass
Summary: Things are not alway as they appear. The problem is there is guilt that comes along with the carrying out of an evil deed. Such is the case as Aria admits to her father that it was her that vandalized his office and let him think it was his student/lover, Meredith. Characters eighteen, punishment implied. Read and Review.


Aria's Story, Pretty Little Liar's Pants On Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars, characters or make any money from this story. I have a passion for writing creative stories that give us a framework into how the Pretty Little Liars think and react to stressful scenarios. Please read and review.

All characters in this story are eighteen years of age or older.

**You Wanted to Read It** and so here it is … I keep names of library member anonymous.

If you want to throw your idea in the hopper you can PM me and who knows your scenario just might be next!

**Fan Scenario: **Aria admits to her father that it was her that ransacked his office and even more mean that the damage she allowed him to blame Meredith.

One

Aria had been keeping a big secret and her heart felt angst and an overwhelming sense of guilt for what she had dome to her father and his student at the time he was seeing behind her mom's back. She felt the time had come to confess to her father and clear her conscious. She reasoned that it was only fair, now that her parents had split up. The sometimes devious teen had let her dad assume Meredith had ransacked his office, but what she could not know was how Meredith managed to stay in school after such a punishable offense.

Today was the day she sucked it up and confessed her evil deed that had shadowed her thoughts since that fateful day she had framed, Meredith. It was time to absolve her guilt and seek forgiveness for her incredibly hurtful act. She must accept the blame and hope as her father's temper flamed he would understand the hurt she felt at the time.

Aria's POV:

I was alone in my thoughts in my room when I heard the front door shut and heavy footsteps on the stairs which I know immediately belonged to my father. My stomach jumped and suddenly cramped, tough could be a symptom of my time of month, but if I was honest with myself my pangs were caused by my deep seated grief at what I had done. Telling him would not be fun as I had gotten my pretty bum wrung up in a lie.

I had been out shopping for sexy undies that would serve two purposes. First they would turn her man on when she wore them and second they would not cause her a visible panty line. While I know Ezra secretly loved looking at my sexy butt in a tight skirt with a visible panty line, you could ay this was a way for me to flirt with him in public.

The door jiggled and I heard the key inserted. That meant her dad was home. Nervously

I stood in my doorway in a state of confused indignant rebellion. Trying to take the upper hand I emphatically raised my alto voice feeling suddenly dominant.

"This is so not cool!" I said trying to change his mind.

"Come here this instant Aria, or you will be one very sorry young lady" Her daddy warned with a tone of forged steel in his voice. His commanding voice beckoned no refusal but, I was determined not to give in and tried to further debate my fate.

I spun on my heel not realizing this sharp twist of my hips would cause my flouncy skirt to rise up and for my light blue panty-clad bottom to be on display for my father accidently right in my dad's face.

I could see in his face the scanty nature of my bikini panties meant he saw how my bottom clung to the shiny fabric showing inviting partial lower bare cheeks. A sight designed to entice Ezra not my dad.

My father demanded that I raise my skirt in back and sit down on panty-clad bottom on the sure to be cold hard wooden chair a past punishment I had experienced before to focus my attention, kind of a time out. Time out lasted one minute for each year you have been alive.

I knew this would mean!

"B-but I haven't been bad! I've been good for ages, dad!" Aria protested hotly.

**"This isn't fair!"** I whined sullenly.

"For a mere month," he corrected me. I've been so pleased with the results of our last talk and the resulting good judgment I witnessed you choose to use. However, your revelations that you let someone else not only take the blame for vandalizing my office but, drove her out of my life deserves and must be punished!"

The truth is I would never have broached this subject for a moment if I thought for a second there was the slightest chance of experiencing such a juvenile punishment last rendered when I was thirteen. As I mentioned earlier I was experiencing my time of month and that mean under my panties and sheer Dior pantyhose, I was aware my tampon string would be embarrassingly hanging down and he might see it as he sat behind me.

I refused to budge my skirt up an inch in front of him.

End of Part One

Your comments sharing where you think the story is headed next are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
